


The Hunger Songfic Challenge 5: The Vaselines - Son of a Gun

by BellaFuckingRockwell



Series: Bella's 10 Songfics for 10 Songs Challenge [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Hunger (TV 1997)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bit of dub con in the middle, sub!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaFuckingRockwell/pseuds/BellaFuckingRockwell
Summary: I've done an old exercise that used to rattle around the LiveJournal fic communities. The exercise is that you put your music library on shuffle and you write a fic in a certain fandom based on the first 10 songs that come up. They're usually meant to be drabbles, but I personally don't do drabbles bc I'm a verbose mf so they're just a bunch of short fics instead. My chosen fandom is The Hunger TV show and pairing throughout is Julian/Drew. They're loosely linked but aren't meant to be linear. I've also been pretty liberal with some of them in terms of how much they're actually based on the song!As it's The Hunger, the themes throughout are pretty fucking dark and potentially triggering in places. I'll post separate warnings for each one, but as a rule they're pretty much all NSFW for violence and/or smut (varying degrees of graphic). 18+ only, should go without saying.DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. The characters and settings do not belong to me. I'm merely a little fish in a big pond trying to amuse myself. Good day Sir.Synopsis: Julian asks Drew for a favour. Drew is a bit too happy to oblige.





	The Hunger Songfic Challenge 5: The Vaselines - Son of a Gun

It's exhausting being Julian. Sometimes he needs to lose control too.  
So he may have told Drew exactly what to do, and she may be following it to the letter, and he knows that's not really the point, but Julian can't conceive of just letting her do exactly what she wants. Because that wouldn't just be losing control, that would be actual submission. And Julian does not submit to anyone.  
Before Drew came along, he'd pay escorts for this. But today, he's instructed her to bind his wrists to the wooden arms of the ancient electric chair that came with the penitentiary. Serious perks, this place. At first, she was hesitant, fumbling around the straps, needing to be told to pull tighter, then tighter and tighter, until Julian could feel his circulation giving out. Until his spine uncurled; his shoulders slackened. Until he was lighter. Until he had the same feeling he got after finishing a long winded art piece, or when the police told him that they wouldn't be pursuing yet another investigation.  
His reaction seemed to give her confidence. She'd muted the lights to a faint glow, as instructed, and Julian watched the shadows on her face as she knelt before him and opened the zipper on his jeans. She looked up at him cautiously as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, already semi-hard. “Are you...”  
“Yes, Drew,” he cut in, biting his lip at her touch. “I'm sure about this.”  
At first he growled at her, swore, tried to kick her, until she strapped his ankles down too, as he'd told her to do if he really lost his shit. But now, Julian is sweating, arching up against her, fucking writhing, his wrists red and bleeding where he's tugged at his restraints. She's standing over him, propping herself up with a hand on his shoulder, the other hand working his cock. He's so close, again, and it hurts, it fucking hurts.  
He moans for her, unrestrained, desperate and past caring. It's nearly over. Ten times, he told her. This is number ten. Then she has to set him free. “Let me cum, Drew.”  
He's ready for the release to wash over him, finally, no longer being denied just at the edge. But it doesn't come. Drew lets go of his cock, leaving it flushed, raging, leaking. Still unfulfilled. Has he miscounted? Has she?  
Julian growls his frustration, lifting his hips, as if somehow he can bring himself off with pure will. Then Drew giggles.  
He's been so focused on his stupid fucking cock that he hasn't even noticed the change in her; at first, she was robotic, trying to get it right, trying to please, as she's so used to doing. But now, she seems electrified. He's never seen this look in her eyes before, a wicked glint; well, fuck. She's actually enjoying this.  
If Julian was the type to flinch, he would jump out of his skin as Drew lunges towards him, pressing her forehead up against his. “How does it feel, Priest?”  
He's silent, staring back at her. He's rarely at a loss, but... this just isn't in the script.  
“I said.” She digs her fingers into his thigh, not hard, experimenting, but his body is sensitised, magnifying even the slightest touch, and he snarls in response, baring his teeth. “How does it fucking feel?”  
He catches his breath. “Like... torture.”  
“Hmm.” She grins, like he usually does, right in her face when she can't do a fucking thing about it. “Isn't it just? Edging, being made to ask for it. And you haven't even said please.”  
“Please.” It falls from his lips before he can stop it, and he hates Drew for doing this to him, hates himself for even fucking thinking of asking her to do this. He tugs at the straps on his wrists again, and the pain burns electric. His mind strays back to the throbbing between his legs, and Drew's sudden change in demeanour isn't helping. His heart sinks as it hits him: he's actually getting off on this.  
Julian's eyes roll to the back of his head as her hand engulfs his cock again. Fuck, this time... it has to be this time...  
“I'm the only one who can make you feel like this.” Her breath tickles his face, her words ringing so agonisingly true. “I'm the only one you want to fuck, the only one you'd let do this to you. Am I correct, Priest?”  
“Yes,” he gasps.  
“No one else can take my place. You know it, I know it.” Her eyes have darkened, her mouth curled into a sneer, and this just isn't Drew. He has no bloody idea who this is, but it isn't his sweet, submissive girl. It's some alien who says, leering, snarling, “Would you like to cum now?”  
“Fuck...yes...”  
Her forehead presses harder into his, like she's trying to break through his skull, and he can't bear it. “That didn't sound like 'please'.”  
“Please!”  
Then Drew plants a soft, wet kiss on his cheek, and she's still stroking, still working on him. “Cum for me, Julian.”  
And fuck, it's over. It's finally over. He collapses against her, growling his release into her shoulder, a release so intense that his body quivers and jerks, and Drew holds him, she fucking holds him, and it feels so rapturous and confusing and magnificent that Julian could fall apart.  
And it takes everything in his power not to as he comes down; meets Drew's lips for a soft, chaste kiss, more willingly than he would like to. She looks delighted with herself – smug? Fucking bitch.  
Julian hisses at the pain in his wrists, his ankles, more pronounced now he isn't worrying about his cock. Eyes Drew, trying to be angry. Trying so, so very hard to be angry, as he says,“I didn't tell you to do that.”  
“You didn't tell me not to do it either.” She's grinning.  
Julian stares at her, amazed. Her smile fades when he doesn't say anything.  
“I should untie you,” she says, reaching for the straps.  
Julian hesitates. Then, “no.”  
Drew's hands hover over his. “But your wrists... they're all...”  
“Don't worry about it. I wouldn't.”  
Well, that was stupid. He hisses again at the pain, already regretting it. Still, no turning back now. He'll have to take it. Drew bites her lip, mulling it over; looking unsure.  
Julian, however, can feel his cock stirring again already. “It's fine, Drew.” He can't believe he's doing this, but his curiosity always gets the better of him. Always gets him into difficult situations. Intrigue and poor impulse control are a truly toxic combination. “Just show me more of this.. surprising new side to you.”


End file.
